What if Elena and Tyler were together?
by bwillard5
Summary: How is it possible that Elena, a vampire and Tyler, a werewolf were able to have children? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena waiting at the bottom of a staircase yells, "Miranda! Mason! Hurry up we're going to be late."

Mason appears at the top of the stairs and runs down the steps two at a time. "I'm ready, Mom." He reaches the bottom of the stairs and Elena asks him, "Is your sister almost ready?" He shrugs his shoulders and heads over to the front door, opens it and steps outside onto the front porch.

Miranda still hasn't come downstairs yet so Elena goes upstairs to see what's going on. She walks down the hall and stops when Miranda opens her bedroom door and walks over to her.

Slightly annoyed Miranda says, "What? I was coming."

"School starts in 15 minutes and I don't want you to be late for the first day of school." Elena informs her.

Miranda rolls her eyes, walks around Elena and goes downstairs.

Elena follows her downstairs and with a quick stop to grab her car keys and phone heads out the front door after her. When she reaches her black SUV she finds Mason is sitting in the passenger seat and Miranda is yelling at him to move.

When Miranda sees Elena she says, "Mom. Make him move. I wanted to sit in the front seat."

Elena calmly tells Miranda, "I guess you'll just have to get ready quicker next time."

Miranda sighs and gets into the backseat and Elena gets into the driver's seat, puts her phone in the center console, starts the car and begins the drive to Mystic Falls High School.

On the way Elena asks Miranda and Mason, "Are you guys excited for your first day of school?"

Mason tells her, "Not really. It's a waste of time"

Miranda says, "No. I just go to hang out with my friends."

Elena sighs a little disappointed that her children didn't really care about their education but she reminds herself that when she was 15 she didn't care about school either. She breaks out of her thoughts when they pull up to the school. She says goodbye to both of them and watches as they walk towards the school building.

When she can no longer see them anymore she drives off to work. Elena loved her job as a journalist and was glad that she could spend every day doing one of her favorite things, writing. Before all the vampire drama in her life that lasted for years she used to write short stories and keep a diary about her life.

On her way to work her phone rings. She looks at her phone and sees that it says Tyler, her husband. She immediately picks up her phone and answers, "Hey, Ty. What's up?"

Tyler replies, "Just seeing how the kids first day of school is going."

Elena tells him, "I just dropped them off at school. They didn't seem too excited though."

"When did we ever get excited about class?" Tyler says.

Elena laughs, "Probably never."

She arrives at work, parks her car and says, "Okay well I have to go to work."

Tyler says, "Okay, beautiful. See you after work. I love you."

Elena says, "I love you too, honey. Bye."

Elena hangs up her phone and puts it in her jacket pocket. She shuts off the car and puts her keys in her other jacket pocket. She gets out of the car and goes inside an office building.

**Now you're probably wondering how it could be possible for Elena to have children if she's a vampire. You'll find out soon enough. Upcoming chapters will be a flashback.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and my first try at fan-fiction. What did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI: The show ended after Season 6. The show ended with Bonnie making it back to the real world with her powers intact and for some reason supernatural creatures were able to enter Mystic Falls again without dying. Elena realized she wanted to be a journalist and moved to New York City to pursue her dream. Stefan and Caroline finally got together and Stefan decided he would try going to college and live a semi-normal life. When Bonnie returns Damon realizes he's in love with her and they start dating. Jeremy has finally gotten his life back on track and goes to college along with Matt and Tyler. In this Chapter everyone is reuniting for the first time in 3 years for Stefan and Caroline's wedding.**

Chapter 2

Elena grabs her mail out of her mail slot in the lobby and while walking up the 2 flights of stairs to her apartment sorts through it. Bill. Bill. Bill. Junk Mail. Bill. White envelope with her name written on it. This gets Elena's attention and as soon as she gets in her apartment she throws the rest of the mail on the table and begins opening the envelope with her name on it. She pulls out the card and opens it to find a message written inside.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore. It will be held on Saturday, the 19th of August, Two-Thousand Seventeen at Three o'clock at the Salvatore boarding house."

Elena sets the invitation down and realizes this will be her first time going home to Mystic Falls in 3 years. Although through social media and cell phones she has been able to keep up to date on her friends. She can't wait to see everyone again. She wonders what the rest of her friends have been up to. The wait won't be too long though as the wedding is scheduled in a month.

The month goes by pretty fast thanks to her part-time job at The New York Times. Since she's only had 3 years of journalism in college she gets small jobs like proof-reading other journalists articles and being assigned to write small articles in a range of topics interesting or not. She hoped she would eventually become a full-time journalist for The New York Times when she graduated college next May.

Since she isn't scheduled to work at the newspaper on the Friday before the wedding Elena decides she will surprise Caroline and Stefan and come early.

On Friday she wakes up around 9am and gets ready to go to the airport. She packed her luggage the night before and put them next to the door. When she's ready to go she grabs her bags on the way out the door and stops just long enough to lock the door.

Now normally she would just walk down the 2 flights to the lobby but today she figured it would be easier to use the elevator when carrying her luggage.

She steps out of the elevator and says, "Thank you," to the doorman who has held the door open for her. Elena waits on the sidewalk outside the apartment building and looks for a taxi to hail. She sees a taxi coming up the street towards her and yells, "Taxi," to get him to stop. He pulls over to the curb and gets out to help her put her bags in the trunk. He gets back in the driver's seat and waits as Elena gets in the back seat. She tells him, "JFK airport," and he drives off.

Once at the airport Elena buys a plane ticket and has her bags checked. One gets carried off to be put on the plane and she takes her carry-on bag with her and sits down in a seat to wait for her flight to be called.

A few minutes later her flight is next to board and eventually it's her turn to get on the plane. She shoves her carry-on bag into the overhead compartment above her seat and sits in the window seat.

Most of the flight she is lost in thought about her friends. She had left Mystic Falls 3 years ago after all the crazy things she had gone through and wanted to see if there was more out there for her. No matter how much she missed it she realized she had to leave to move on with her life and lead a somewhat normal life.

Elena couldn't believe Bonnie and Damon were still together and he actually seemed very happy the last time she had talked to him and Bonnie. The biggest surprise for her though was that Caroline and Stefan were getting married.

Jeremy was going to college in Denver and had a girlfriend. Elena still hasn't met her yet even though Jeremy has been dating her for over a year. Matt who had felt helpless for years in a town full of vampires decided to become a police officer and was currently working in Atlanta.

The only one of her friends that she had no idea about what they were up to was Tyler. He didn't have a Facebook and she didn't have his cell number. She figured he'd probably be coming to the wedding and they could catch up then.

The flight lands in Charlottesville, Virginia and once off the plane she goes to the baggage claim and finds her bag. She then goes to the car rental service in the airport and rents a small 4-door sedan and locates where to pick it up. A few minutes later she locates a red car, puts her bags in the backseat and gets behind the wheel.

Fifteen minutes later she is driving past a Welcome to Mystic Falls sign and begins the familiar drive to the Salvatore boarding house.

**Sorry about the long introduction, just providing some information I thought you might need to know. Anyways I hope you liked Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will bring Elena face to face with Caroline and Stefan for the first time in 3 years. Check back to see what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena pulls up in front of the Salvatore boarding house and turns down the driveway. She parks in front of the house and gets out. On her way up the steps to the front door she notices 2 other cars parked in the driveway. Someone must be home Elena thinks.

She rings the doorbell and waits for someone to come to the door. Thanks to her vampire hearing she can hear footsteps coming down the stairs and over to the door. Whoever it is opens the door and is surprised to see Elena at the door. It's Caroline.

Elena notices she hasn't changed a bit. As if 3 years hadn't gone by. Caroline was wearing a yellow dress with a blue denim jacket over it.

"Elena!" Caroline yells excitedly when she sees her and steps closer to give her a hug. Elena hugs her back and then a few seconds later Caroline stepped back to ask, "What are you doing here? The wedding isn't until tomorrow."

"I didn't have to work today so I thought I would come early and surprise you and Stefan." Elena explains.

"Well you definitely surprised me." Caroline informs her. "Come in. We have so much catching up to do." She motions for Elena to come inside and once they're both inside Caroline closes the door behind them.

Elena follows Caroline down the hall to the living room and she finds Stefan sitting on the couch watching tv. When he sees the girls walk into the room he turns off the tv and gets up off the couch. Caroline says excitedly, "Stefan. Look who's here early." With that Stefan walks over to Caroline and grabs her hand. She smiles.

Stefan was wearing a gray v-neck t-shirt and jeans like he always used to wear.

"I see. Hey Elena. Long time no see. How have you been?" Stefan asks Elena.

"I've been good. Very busy though with journalism school and working a part-time job at The New York Times." Elena tells Stefan.

"Impressive. That's really great, Elena!" Stefan exclaims.

Elena notices that Stefan can't seem to keep his eyes off of Caroline. He really must be genuinely in love with her. Elena asks both of them, "What have you guys been up to? Besides planning a wedding."

Caroline replies, "Well I graduated college with a Bachelor's degree in Business and started my own event planning business this past Spring. I figured being an event planner would be a great career for me since I always loved setting up for school events and planning out every last detail."

"Oh I know." Elena teases. "All joking aside though, that's actually a great career for you and we all know you'll do a great job for every event you plan."

"Aw. Thanks Elena. I actually probably never would've thought of it if it wasn't for Stefan suggesting I would be great at event planning." She turns to Stefan and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Stefan questions.

"For helping me figure out what I should do for a job. But mostly for just being you." Caroline says sweetly.

"Okay Stefan what about you. What have you been up to?" Elena asks.

Stefan says, "I'm currently going to college to become a History teacher. As you know I've had many jobs over my lifetime and experienced many different things. Being a teacher is just another career I've always wanted to try."

"I can't believe I have my own business, Elena is going to be a journalist and Stefan's going to be a History teacher. I guess we're all finally moving on with our lives." Caroline says happily.

"I can't wait to see everyone else tomorrow." Elena exclaims.

"It will be great to see them in person instead of on Facebook." Stefan admits. "I'm sure everyone else will have exciting news to share also."

Caroline asks Elena, "Hey Elena you want to go to the Grill later and have some drinks, just the two of us?"

Elena replies, "Sounds great, Caroline. I can't remember the last time we hung out just you and me."

"Let's go find you a room to stay in, Elena." Caroline says.

"Thanks," Elena says and before following Caroline down the hall and upstairs she gives Stefan a friendly smile. He nods in acknowledgement.

**The beginning of the story is kinda slow but it will pick up I promise. See what happens next time when Elena and Caroline run into Tyler at the Grill. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Around 7pm Elena and Caroline arrive at the Grill and sit at a table near the center of the restaurant. When the waiter comes over the girls order some drinks.

Elena breaks the silence and says to Caroline, "So Mrs. Salvatore, huh?"

Caroline blushes and responds, "Crazy isn't it. Especially since a few years ago Stefan couldn't even admit his love for me. It seems like now though that he's finally realized that vampire's can have happiness too."

"Aw that's great to hear, Caroline." Elena says. She then adds, "He seems to be crazy about you and I noticed he can't even take his eyes off of you when you're in the room."

The waiter comes back with their drinks and sets them down in front of them. After he leaves Elena picks up her glass of white wine and says, "Cheers on getting married to Stefan Salvatore tomorrow."

On cue Caroline picks up her glass and clinks it against Elena's glass. "Cheers!" They hold their glasses together for a couple of seconds and then they both take a sip before setting them down.

At that moment Elena, with her vampire hearing, over hears a familiar guys voice talking to a girl at the bar. She turns to look and sees that her suspicions were right, it's Tyler Lockwood. Elena turns back to look at Caroline and finds her looking at her phone. "Caroline, look who's at the bar?"

Caroline puts her phone down and follows Elena's gaze towards the bar. "Oh wow, it's Tyler. I haven't heard from him since we all said goodbye 3 years ago. Let's invite him over to sit with us."

Elena who's a little curious about what Tyler's been up to says, "I'll go ask him." Caroline gives her a confused look but says, "Okay," anyway. She walks over to the bar and Tyler who still hasn't noticed her yet continues talking to the girl next to him. To get his attention Elena taps him on the shoulder.

Tyler immediately turns around to see what's going on and when he sees Elena he gets up and gives her a hug. "Hey Elena. It's great to see you," he says as he lets go of her.

"Want to come join Caroline and I? We want to catch up with you." Elena tells him.

"Sure, Elena. I'd love too," Tyler says happily.

With that Tyler follows Elena over to the table and sits in the empty seat next to her. "Hey Caroline! How are you?" Tyler asks.

"I'm doing well. As I'm sure you know Stefan and I are getting married tomorrow." Caroline informs him matter-of-factly.

Tyler replies with a smile, "Yeah I got your invitation in the mail. I wouldn't miss it for the world Caroline."

"You don't have a date for the wedding do you?" Caroline asks and Elena lets out a sigh knowing where this was going. Tyler shakes his head no and Caroline continues, "Coincidently neither does Elena."

"Caroline, I don't need a date. I was planning on going alone." Elena says.

Tyler says to her, "I don't mind. We can go together as friends." He then gives her a friendly smile.

Elena says, "Okay," and changes the subject. "So what have you been up to Tyler?"

"I've been focusing mostly on my schooling in Chicago. I plan to become a lawyer. It helps me with keeping my rage under control. I just focus my anger on how unjust the American justice system is and it actually has been helping." Tyler tells them.

"I'm glad you're getting your rage under control. I was hoping you hadn't triggered your curse again." Elena says concerned.

Tyler says, "Nope. I've been trying my hardest not too. I shudder at the thought of going through that again."

"Sounds like you have a plan not to let it happen again though." Caroline says cheerfully.

"Yeah I'll do anything to keep it from happening." Tyler says. "Anyways it was great talking to both of you but I should probably get going. I still have things to do for tomorrow; mostly just rent a tux and buy a wedding present." He got up from the table and said goodnight to Elena and Caroline.

Elena watches as he walks to the door and leaves the Grill. She finally hears Caroline saying her name.

"Elena, what's with you? You've been staring at Tyler all night." Caroline questions.

"Nothing. It was just great seeing him again." Elena explains.

Caroline sighs, "I've known you for years Elena. You weren't just glad to see him, I think you like him."

"Sure, Caroline. That must be it." Elena says sarcastically.

"Say whatever you want. I know what I saw tonight. You just don't want to admit it." Caroline teases.

"Can we just go home?" Elena asks impatiently.

"If that's what you want." Caroline tells her.

On the way back to the house all Elena can think about is what Caroline said. Could it be true? Had she fallen for Tyler and just didn't know it yet. Of course not, that's ridiculous. Tyler was just someone from her past that she had never been very close to. With that she puts it out of her head and starts a conversation with Caroline.

**Hope you enjoyed Elena and Tyler seeing each other for the first time in 3 years. The next chapter will be in Tyler's point of view. **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's the next day and Tyler is one of the last guests to show up at the Salvatore boarding house for the wedding.**

Chapter 5

Tyler rings the doorbell and Stefan answers the door. "Hey, man. Sorry about being late."

Stefan shakes his head. "Nah. You're not late it's only 2 o'clock. The wedding is at 3." He notices Tyler is holding a clothing bag containing a tux in one hand and a gift in the other. "Here let me carry something for you," Stefan suggests.

Tyler says, "Thanks," and hands Stefan the gift he was holding. He then follows Stefan into the house and finds that Damon, Bonnie, Matt and Alaric are already there. No Jeremy yet. So he was second to last he heads to the kitchen with the gift Tyler brought probably going out to the backyard with it, where the wedding would be held.

Matt is the first to approach him. "Hey, Tyler! It's good to see you." He gives Tyler a pat on the back.

"It's great to see you too, Matt." Tyler says. He then turns to the others and says, "Hey everyone. Nice to see you."

Damon smirks, "I could've gone without seeing you."

Bonnie gives Damon a stern look. "Damon, what did I tell you? I want you to try to be nicer." She still didn't understand what she saw in him. He always made her life harder but she couldn't see it without him in it though.

"I'm sorry Bon. You know I'm trying to be better for you." Damon apologizes and grabs Bonnie's hand.

"I know and I love you even more for trying." Bonnie says sweetly and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

By now Alaric, Matt and Tyler are annoyed with how sickening Bonnie and Damon are acting. Luckily they are saved from hearing them talk more when the bell rings again. Since no one else seems to be doing anything Tyler goes over to the door and answers it. It's Jeremy and some blonde girl. The girl was about Jeremy's height and was wearing a pink t-shirt, dark-blue skinny jeans and brown leather boots with probably 2-inch heels.

Jeremy greets him, "Hey Tyler!"

"Hey Jeremy! Who's the girl?" Tyler asks.

"Oh yeah. This is my girlfriend Jennifer." Jeremy informs Tyler.

Tyler turns to Jennifer and offers her his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Jennifer. I'm Tyler Lockwood" Tyler says politely.

Jennifer grabs his hand and shakes it. She lets go and says, "Same and I'm Jennifer Tracey."

Tyler steps out of the way allowing Jeremy and Jennifer to come inside. While Jeremy introduces Alaric, Bonnie, Damon and Matt to Jennifer, Tyler decides to go see what Stefan is up to so he walks through the kitchen and goes outside using the side door. He walks around to the back of the house and finds the backyard set up in the traditional style for a wedding with chairs on either side of an aisle and a place up front for the wedding party. There is a table set up near the chairs on the right with a pile of wedding gifts on it.

Tyler has been too busy looking at the set up for the wedding but finally notices Elena walking around doing last minute things and making sure everything was perfect.

When she eventually looks up from her checklist she sees Tyler standing around near the house. She walks down the aisle and over to him.

Tyler looks up from his phone and sees her approaching. "Oh hey Elena. Doing some last minute prep for the wedding?"

"Yeah I finally finished," Elena explained. Seeing he has his phone out she asks, "What time is it?"

He looks back down at his phone and sees it's 2:20pm. "2:20," Tyler tells her.

Elena says, "Okay thanks. Now I need to go get ready for the wedding." She walks around the side of the house and Tyler hear's the side door open and close.

He then goes back inside the house, himself. He goes back inside and finds everyone who was standing near the entrance no longer there. They must have gone to get ready too. At that moment he hears someone coming down the stairs and turns toward the stairs to see who it was. It's Stefan. He's dressed in a black tux and black dress shoes.

Tyler comments, "Lookin' sharp. You ready to marry Caroline today?"

Stefan reaches the bottom of the stairs and stops to say happily, "Of course. I can't wait."

"Okay I guess I should probably go get ready then." Tyler says and goes upstairs with the clothing bag he's been carrying around to change into his tux in one of the empty rooms of the boarding house.

Everyone is now seated outside for the wedding. The wedding party is standing at the altar; the minister , Stefan, the maid of honor: Elena and the best man: Damon. At that moment Tyler recognizes the start of the wedding march being played by the organist and turns around in his chair just in time to watch Caroline be escorted down the aisle by her mother Liz. This reminds Tyler about how Caroline's father died a few years ago.

Caroline is wearing a white, strapless wedding gown but Tyler has no idea what kind it is nor does he really care to know. What he does know is that she looks really pretty and very happy.

Caroline and Liz reach the end of the aisle and Liz separates from her to go sit down and Caroline continues forward towards Stefan.

Tyler watches as Stefan and Caroline exchange their vows, exchange rings, the minister declaring them husband and wife and the first kiss between husband and wife. Before he knows it the wedding is over.

Everyone applauses as Stefan and Caroline Salvatore walk down the aisle together. Elena looks over at Damon and says, "I know Caroline wanted the maid of honor and the best man to walk down the aisle together at the end of ceremony, but I was thinking maybe you and Bonnie should walk together." She motions for Damon to look next to them and see that Bonnie is standing there smiling at Damon.

Damon replies, "If that's what you want," and walks over to Bonnie, links his arm with hers and they walk down the aisle together.

Tyler watches as Damon and Bonnie walk down the aisle after Stefan and Caroline. When he sees that Elena is standing at the altar all alone he goes over to talk to her. The wedding guests are now starting to file out of the rows and walk down the aisle.

As Tyler approaches Elena he gets a better view of her maid of honor outfit. A strapless, bright pink dress that reached about mid-thigh and 2-inch black heels.

Elena looks up when Tyler appears in front of her and listens as he says, "Everyone leave you? Want to walk down the aisle with me?" She nods yes and grabs his arm at the elbow as they walk down the aisle together.

As they walk back towards the house Elena tells Tyler, "I hope you can stay in Mystic Falls a few more days; Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy and his girlfriend Jennifer, Matt and I have all scheduled a week vacation so we can spend time together."

Tyler turns to Elena and says, "Sorry, Elena I can only stay until Tuesday afternoon. I have to be back in Chicago by Wednesday morning." He can see disappointment on her face but it quickly fades and she cheerfully replies, "I guess we'll just have to make the best out of it then."

When Tyler gets back inside he finds that Stefan and Caroline are having a small reception in the dining room with just their group of friends and Caroline's mom Liz. Caroline informs everyone that Stefan and her will be leaving for their honeymoon in Rome, Italy in an hour and they didn't want to have a traditional reception to save time and they just wanted to have the people closest to them there.

Finally Caroline tells them that since Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy, Jennifer, Matt and Elena are all staying in Mystic Falls the rest of the week (and Tyler is staying until Tuesday) to catch up with each other that they should all stay in the Salvatore boarding house since it has 6 guest rooms. Everyone agrees that that would be a pretty good idea.

At 6pm Stefan and Caroline leave to go to the airport and everyone says their goodbyes. Liz leaves with them to give them a ride to the airport. Once they leave everyone goes upstairs to find a room except for Elena who had already been staying there and Tyler.

Elena asks Tyler why he doesn't want to stay there and he explains, "I already have a motel room across town."

"You should stay here. It would give you more time to spend with the old gang." Elena pleads.

Tyler tells her, "Well it is free and truth be told I only really came back to see Caroline and Matt. Well and maybe you." He sees a look of surprise come over her face.

She gets up from the table and walks over to him. "Really?" she says confused. Before Tyler can say anything more everyone comes back downstairs. Elena wanting to hear more says to Tyler in front of their friends, "Let's go for a walk to catch up." Tyler says in agreement, "Sure, Elena."

Tyler follows Elena out the front door and closes it behind them.

Damon in his snarky way says, "What do they need to catch up on?"

**This chapter was longer than usual because I didn't want the wedding day to go past one chapter. Next time: What will Tyler and Elena talk about.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Elena and Tyler are both outside she asks him, "So what's up?"

After a moment of awkward silence Tyler manages to say, "I'm really not sure, Elena," and starts to pace back and forth. While pacing he continues talking, "All I know is ever since I saw you last night at the Grill I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Elena smiles and doesn't know what to say next. She had never thought about Tyler as more than a friend. Besides he used to date her best friend, Caroline, not that they would ever be getting back together since she just married Stefan today. Since Elena hadn't allowed herself to date in 3 years she figured what would be the harm of going on a date with Tyler.

By now Elena is completely lost in thought until she's interrupted by Tyler when he starts speaking again. "I was hoping maybe if you wanted to we could go on a date tonight." Tyler suggests.

Elena says, "Tyler, I would love to."

They go to a fancy restaurant to have dinner together. Since they are still dressed in their clothes for the wedding they don't stop to change first.

During dinner Elena catches Tyler staring at her every time she looks up from her steak. She doesn't say anything just smiles back politely. She wishes he would say something to make this awkward date less awkward. Since he won't say anything she decides it's up to her to start a conversation with him.

"Are you okay? You haven't said two words to me since we arrived at the restaurant." Elena questions.

Tyler hesitates for a second but eventually says, "I just don't really know what to say. You look so stunning tonight and it's really throwing me off."

"Aw, Tyler. You're being so nice." Elena says sweetly and then teasingly she says, "I am shocked though that you don't know what to say."

Tyler smirks, "I know crazy isn't it? I just don't want to say or do the wrong thing. I try not to have such a short fuse and flip out over the smallest things anymore like I used to."

Elena very impressed by the new Tyler, responds, "I feel like you've matured a lot in the past 3 years and I like that. I think I'm starting to see what Caroline used to see in you." Was she falling for Tyler because it was starting to feel that way to her. She puts her left hand on the table and hopes Tyler will take the hint.

"Wow, Elena. I never thought I would hear you say that about me. We've never been close but I was kinda hoping we could change that and it seems like you might want that also," Tyler says as he grabs for her hand and is pleasantly surprised when she lets him hold her hand. He likes how soft her hand is to the touch.

"I was hoping you would say that. Ever since Caroline and I ran into you at the Grill last night I haven't been able to get you out of my head and I was so excited when you said the same thing." Elena says happily.

Tyler tells Elena, "I just wish we could actually pursue a relationship but you live in New York and I live in Chicago. I don't think we could make that work."

Elena thinks for a second and then says, "Well we don't have to worry about that tonight. You ready to go back to the Salvatore boarding house?"

"Or we could go back to my hotel room since I didn't plan on checking out until tomorrow. Then I can just stay at the boarding house until I have to leave for Chicago." Tyler says hoping Elena doesn't think he's being too forward.

"Okay. Let's go." Elena tells him hoping this was going where she wanted it to go. She gets up from the table and they walk out of the restaurant hand in hand.

After Tyler's third flip through the channels on the hotel room TV, Elena gets up off the couch she was sitting on and clicks off the TV.

Elena says to Tyler in a flirty tone, "I hope you didn't invite me over just to hang out. I was thinking we could do something more fun than watching TV."

Tyler a little surprised gets up from the edge of the bed and goes over to Elena and says, "I thought you would want me to be a gentleman. Is that not what you wanted?"

"You have to leave in 3 days. I was hoping we could see if these feelings we both keep having are real." Elena says before she lunges at Tyler and kisses him on the lips.

Tyler is shocked by her actions but puts his arms around her, pulls her close and kisses her back. Before he knows it she's ripping off his tux and he's peeling off her dress. He's awe-struck by how smokin' hot her body looks.

Elena pushes Tyler down on to the bed and jumps on top of him.

The next morning Tyler is awakened by the sunlight shining around the edges of shade in the window of the hotel room. He opens his eyes and finds Elena laying on his chest and he has his arm around her. He remembers how great last night was and that he has decided he wants her in his life. Tyler gently kisses her on the top of the head waking her up.

Elena looks up at Tyler and says sleepily, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Elena. I wanted to tell you I've been thinking about me becoming a lawyer and I can go to law school anywhere like New York so we can be together. That is if you actually feel the same way about me as I do about you." He says hopeful.

She sits up to look him in the eyes better and says excitedly, "Yes I definitely feel the same way and I'm happy that you would move to New York just to be with me."

**I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of my first try at fan-fiction. Look for the sequel to 'What if Elena and Tyler were together?' in the next few days. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
